


No tan secreto

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, TobiDei Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Estaban en esa situación otra vez.





	No tan secreto

El sudor frío recorrió la espalda de ambos ante la pregunta tan descarada del albino frente a ellos. Obito fue el que habló en nombre de los dos.

— Uh ¿Qué, Hidan? No te escuché —Balbuceó nervioso, como quien oculta algo.

Deidara notó que debió haber hablado él. Hidan por su lado no pudo aguantar rodar los ojos, señalando sin discreción el chupón que el rubio tenía en su cuello. Deidara aguantó las ganas de ocultarlo con la mano.

— Dije, sordo de mierda, que si vas a cogerte a la rubia, no le dejes marcas porque tú no eres quien lo maquilla, cabron—Informó exasperado, zapateando el piso como muestra de apuro.

Obito suspiró angustiado. Fingir solo ser el amigo de su famoso novio era una cosa estresante, más teniendo a Hidan como parte del eterno séquito de Deidara. Por lo menos ésta vez no había sido Kakuzu, su estricto manager, porque sino estaría frito.

— Ah, yo solo... —Murmuró sin saber a dónde mirar.

Deidara lo interrumpió.

— ¿Puedes cubrirlo antes de que lleguen Sasori no Danna y Kakuzu-san o debo esconder a Obito en un búnker, hm?

Un sentimiento amargo llenó las entrañas de Obito ante la mención del cara de muñeca, sobrepasando el miedo sutil que le tenía al hombre mayor y su sermón. Sabía que la imagen de Deidara se vería afectada si descubrían su relación, pero no necesitaba escuchar de nuevo el mismo regaño. Conocía desde hace más de un año a esos cuatro y aún le daban jaqueca.

— Meh, dame cinco minutos y parecerás virgen, rubia —Se jactó Hidan, sonriendo con todos los dientes.

Deidara rodó los ojos, siguiendo a Hidan hasta donde se suponía iba a maquillarlo para la siguiente sesión de fotos. Habían contado con suerte de que Sasori, su principal vestuarista, haya decidido llegar tarde por primera vez en la eternidad y que Kakuzu estuviera más pendiente de revisar por tercera vez el pago de Deidara por su película pasada.

¿En qué había pensado su novio al escoger a esta gente como sus asesores más importantes? No es como si él fuera la gran cosa, pero...

Negó con la cabeza y se retiró de escena. Sabía que Deidara no estaría libre hasta dentro de varias horas, así que iría a su apartamento para terminar ese artículo con el que llevaba meses trabajando. Lo llamaría apenas estuviera libre.

Una sonrisa llegó a su rostro cuando el malicioso pensamiento de dejar otra marca esa noche invadió su cabeza. No era como si Deidara se quejara o Hidan no los ayudara a ocultar todo.

Ah, su no tan secreta relación era un lío, pero estaba bien así. Mientras estuvieran juntos ¿Importaba si todos lo sabían? Obito quería creer que no.

**Author's Note:**

> Me quedó cortito y feo, pero ahí está xd Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
